


sometimes it's worth waiting for

by beautiful_stories_to_share_007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, mature because for some f bombs, sorry for being bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007
Summary: it was difficult for lena to get back to the team especially with kara. she is trying everything to help and support the group. she wanted to come in good books with the superfriends. she did...but what was the cost?"Lena, I know what you did. Honestly, I am just happy that you are back where you belong, with us with Alex, brainy, Nia, and Kara. It's not what you should have done but you were correct in many ways still the way you choose to do was wrong." J'onn replied. While Lena smiled, he continued "you know what, I know what you feel guilt, sorrow and even love for each and every person in the room. And Kara as well."Lena's smile slowly fades away "ye..yes…yes, she is my friend" she replied hesitantly."Lena I am a telepath" J'onn smiled and continued "but it is your secrete to keep" and smiled again "just remember what you want, 'who' you want".
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	sometimes it's worth waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic. I have no idea if you all will like it or not. I know it's not the finest piece I wrote but still let me know if you like it or not.  
> And what change I need to make to improve my writing, it will help a lot.  
> Happy reading : )

Eve Teschmacher when finally meet her mother which was only possible because of Supergirl and her team and that includes Lena, she realized that all the things Eve did in this world was because of her mother and because she wants to save her.

  
"In the last world she betrayed us….." staring at eve and her mom Lena said "I may never know what was driving her….but I do know what was driving you, you didn't want to tell me who you really were because you didn't want me to get hurt but I did get hurt and I do what I always do when people hurt me I built a wall and suffocate behind it, makes it very difficult to see things from other people's point of view but I see yours now…..and I am very sorry it took me so long" looking at Kara like a hurt puppy.

  
"you know when you showed up at my door this morning I didn't want to let you in" keeping both her hands in her hips giving a traditional hero pose Kara said "and I kept waiting for you to let me down but at every turn you came through building that suit, protecting my identity, supporting me…..I wasn't ready to accept your apology... but maybe….maybe I am now" both smiled at each other gazing into their eyes realizing now their bond might be even stronger than before. But that will take time.

  
'Okay, what now" Lena asked with a cracking voice almost like she was about to cry.

  
"well, there is one bad guy left to catch" Kara replied with her jolly voice.

  
"Let's take my brother down" Lena asking for the handshake where Kara accepts it with the whole heart.

  
In the meantime, Nia realized that brainy was dying and she had to do something otherwise it would be too late to take action. 

  
Nia somehow manages to rescue brainy with the help of J'onn and Megan as they both barely survived the energy attack and the sonic attack, but it was okay because for a friend like him there are no boundaries. Brainy was in a very critical condition when he was brought to the hospital and although Nia was injured, she was with him all the time realizing that he just wanted to help their friends. It was true that most of the super friends don't really believe Lena in the present situation but there was no other hospital as private and secure as the one which belongs to her. As soon as Supergirl got to know about brainy she immediately wanted to see him and so she did but with her, Lena was there the whole time. It was not new that Lena was always there for Kara but now she knows the whole truth and still she was by her side.

  
"seeing Nia sitting beside brainy the whole night made me realize that whatever they have I will never have," Kara said thinking about everything from the beginning about mon-el, James, even her teenage crush who most probably by now would be married by now, from the distance of the hospital room sitting with both Alex and Lena. 

  
Although Alex was still angry with Lena, she ignored her and replied "Kara that's not true, I am sure you will find someone that will love you and support you with whole heart and soul." But Lena never uttered the single word how will she, after all, she did so much to hurt Kara and all her friends, her only friend who would do anything to save her and help her, she had no right to say a word when they are talking about love. "what do you think Lena?" Kara said casually like it was nothing like all things that happened were just gone and that she forgot everything how Lena betrayed her "what…what?" Lena barely uttered thought her voice. Her voice still not clean she knows that Kara forgave her but how will she forgive herself.

  
"don't get me wrong Kara but I don't think that she had any idea of love…" turning to Lena "no offense" Alex bitterly replied. This was merely a time that made Lena realize that she and Alex are not on the same page right now. 

  
"none taken," Lena said her voice was cold.

  
"Ms. Luthor the patient is in a normal condition but he had to stay unconscious for a while as he has not fully recovered yet," Eve said with a humble approach.

  
"it's okay eve, you can go now…...help your mother settle in" Lena replied as casually as she can.

  
"but Ms. Luthor…" eve was immediately cut by Lena "no you both need some rest you may leave" 

  
"Thanks, ma'am"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


A weak after Kara forgave Lena. Lena was doing their best to find leviathan and Lex now that DEO was almost gone, they had no option but to work with Lena still, they had a tower which Lena had no idea about Kara wanted to tell her but Alex denied because she still believes that Lena was still playing games. Both in the tower and with Lena, they tied to find them, lex and leviathan but out of sudden everything was gone just like that nothing was there. Not even a single energy signal of Lex and lavation itself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Within a week Kara continued her work as usual seeing every one William as well talking to him but now all of a sudden, she was not really interested in him, lately, she just waited for Lena to text her or call her to talk about whether she succeeded in finding any information regarding leviathan. They never talked about anything other than work. It was funny how things changed suddenly with each and everyone who was connected to Kara. Like now Lena who was Luthor, helping a super after all this betrayal, brainy who was working with Lex realized that what love is when Nia came in his life and when she left, he realizes that how much importance Nia kept in his life. Kelly and Alex finally decided to adopt a baby as soon as possible and J'onn realized that after this he should go back to mars. Now that mars was prosperous again.

  
It was no doubt that brainy was in deep love with Nia and vice versa. Thought brainy came to his senses soon after, he and Nia both ignored each other. "you know brainy you are lucky when you were in critical condition Nia was with you 24x7" Kara said sitting beside brainy with Lena "and look I brought a friend for you" gesturing to Lena.

  
brainy was a little shocked to see Lena but then "Kara knows everything brainy don't worry I am forgiven" Lena said just after realizing that he got so many questions up his sleeve. He understood everything.

  
Looking at Kara brainy said with hurt and anger "then why is that after I wake up, I am unable to find her" tears filled his eyes "Lena if you really find me a friend than, remember the boxes you told me about" "yes I do" Lena sounded confused. "for god sake please open it and show the feelings you are hiding from this world. It was never a good idea no for me and certainly not for you…. look what it made me" tears rolled down his eyes. Kara was confused mostly by this conversation but she didn't interfere. 

  
Lena knew that if this was the way to escape the sorrow, hurt, and anger it was also the way people may think of her…...different. She knew everything would change around her and certainly with her friends especially her best friend. But she just nodded with a smile and tears filled eyes and said "I will try". Again, clearing her throat Lena said "someone is waiting for you eagerly we should go" she tapped Kara's hands and gestured her to come with her. Kara nodded and turned her face to brainy giving him a sweet smile and leaving him alone.

  
Few minutes after their interaction Nia came near brainy hesitantly like it was her fault all along. They both share a soft smile realizing they have so much to say.

  
"I have done so much bad…" brainy wanted to continue but he is been cut by Nia "look brainy it was not your fault and I can see that now so you don't have to apologize". "Nia just let me…" brainy replied and Nia gave him a nod.

  
"Nia I have done so much bad and thought that I can make any difference if I just can help you all in any manner just to keep you all a little safe just so that you Nia, can be safe……I know you might think that I am not good for you but just I really want to tell you that I like you Nia very very much and Nia if you want me I will be there for you every step of your life if not as your boyfriend at least I can be you friend." Tears rolled down his cheek but he was still smiling.

  
"brainy I have no idea why in the world you think that you are not good for me….it is true that whatever happened to lead me to certain misunderstanding but now I know and just remember that I will always be with you and brainy I like you too and I would never leave you again never" Nia replied with a cracking voice realizing how much she loves him.

  
They both share a soft and beautiful kiss and accepting their love for each other

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Looking at the side clock Lena realized that it's almost midnight and it is again her insomnia and bad dreams that would not let her sleep as she was not wearing any makeup one could see her tired and dark circled eyes she came out of her bed poured herself a glass of whiskey and came out in her balcony just for some fresh air and to feel a soft breeze touching her skin. And so, she closed her eyes, and now can she feel her body float in the air just like, just like Supergirl. "Lena" she heard a familiar soft voice by the time she opened her eyes she saw Supergirl hovering around her building.  
"Kara what are you doing right now it's almost midnight…it's too late you should go," Lena said in a little confused tone.

  
Kara came down to her balcony and gave her a soft smile "I thought you can use a friend right now…just like old times" but suddenly her tone changed "and by seeing you dark circle I can say that you should sleep and I should go"

  
"no, I can use a friend and certainly one of those hugs that you give me…. I would feel better" Lena replied with a soft smile.

  
"bring it in" Kara replied smiling at her softly and then hugging her. It took Lena just a few seconds and her body completely relaxed each and every part was free as she melted into Kara's strong arm. The hug lasted much longer than expected. "Lena you are warm," Kara said still hugging her.

  
"am..hm" Lena was not listening to anything. "Lena" she pulling her back and touching her forehead, Kara concerned "you are warmer than usual, Lena are you, all right? You have fever…." again her voices changed "and you are consuming alcohol, great" taking the glass and she put in her nearby table.

  
"I feel much better Kara," Lena said with a soft smile.

  
"No, you have to sleep you are not well and by the looks, I can say that you are not taking sleep so just go and sleep I'll stay with you if you want" Kara was genuinely concerned

  
"Why do you care about me so much Kara?" Lena sounded hurt.

  
"Because I am your friend" Kara replied.

  
"oh Really! a friend am I really your friend the friend who betrayed you and left you to die although I never wanted to kill you not even in my dreams, blamed you for the things that I did, blamed you for something you did just to protect me, Kara I almost killed you. Now I am asking you again, am I still your friend? let me tell you the answer….no, I am not your friend after what I did to you" Lena was broken it was like every piece of her heart was being crushed.

  
"yes, you are still my friend, Lena…...you are still that person who saved the world three times and now again you are helping me you are the only person who has fear of nothing not even Supergirl and you are the only person capable of doing great work," Kara said smiling at her thought her eyes were filled with tears. 

  
"I remember one thing that reign once said to me….I have so much darkness in me that I can't even think of, I am just like her I had the guts to kill you without any fling… you know what that makes me…..a monster" Lena had her anger but to herself, she voices cold as a Luthor.

  
"No, it is not true you are not a monster and you are a good person you are good and kind and that all the things I love about you, people make mistakes and that makes us all humans " Kara softly smiled "and now I am too tired to argue with you about this bullshit because you are a good person and I don't really care what others think and now you should sleep I'll be with you I can sleep in the couch if you want" 

  
_" 'If you want', really. I really want you to never leave"_ things going inside Lena's mind

  
"if you want you can sleep in the guest room," Lena said softly.

  
"honestly I don't really believe you that you will sleep and from the couch at least I can see you whether you are sleeping or not"   
"Okay as you wish" Lena chuckled. 

  
It was the heavy breathing and fast heartbeat that broke Kara's sleep. She realized that she was in a familiar place and yes, she was with Lena staring at her from a distance, soon she realized that she was having a nightmare. She was mumbling something but it was not really clear.

  
"No" Lena screamed with fear and hurt. Kara immediately ran towards her "hey…hey it's okay it was just a dream you don't have to worry" "it's fine, it was just a dream" side hugging, Kara said in a soft tone "hey did you remember what did you dreamed about?" she asked.

  
"every single night I see the same nightmare that you are dead in front of me and it is my fault…...every time" Lena replied breathing heavily, tears filled in her eyes, and sweating although the air condition was working.

  
"hey I am right here…I am the girl of steel…nothing will happen to me don't worry," Kara said patting her head softly.

  
It was true that Lena doesn't want to leave Kara. Her warmth gave her strength but she was not like that, so naive and heartbroken. She blamed the boxes that she tried to open with Kara and just so she realized that it was not a good idea especially not right now, now she has to be strong and confident and ruthless. "Kara you should go home…. it's already five and it might be the longest I slept in a month so I think you should go… I can manage, well I also have some work to do... so you should go" Lena said with a cracking voice.

  
"Are you sure Lena…. I can stay a little longer if you like" Kara replied.

  
"No…I think you should go and you still have your job" Lena replied.

  
"Okay" they both share a smile and Kara flew up in the sky.

  
Sun was still not up but it was time for Lena to get up and do her work like always. But today it was different she was not sad in some sense it was true that she had the same nightmare as always but this time she had someone and that someone was Kara, she felt good there was no specific reason as she claimed to herself for her happiness but it was there. She was more relaxed than usual she felt better in every manner.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  
Alex and Kara decided to continue their work on finding Lex while Kelly was in obsidian trying to get information. J'onn was in distress so he thought it would be nice if he just meditates in a Martian way. Lena well she working on Kara's kryptonite suit. While brainy and Nia thought it would be nice if they both can take a day or half off so that they can spend time together. 

  
KD: Alex, you know Lena is good now I can see it in her eyes.

  
AD: oh, really why is that?

  
KD: I was with her the whole night and I saw her she was in distress like I never saw her, she felt different.

  
AD: you were in her penthouse?

  
KD: yes, I thought to check up on her I know what she did but still she is my friend. My best friend.

  
AD: are you sure you are talking about friendship Kara?

  
KD: yes…wa..wait what do you mean? Friendship

  
AD: don't get me wrong Kara I know that it's your personal life and I don't want to interfere but as your sister, I just want to say…have you seen yourself lately. I mean after you revealed your identity to Lena, for her you broke out of a high-security facility to give her Lex's journal, then you almost every night you hover around her apartment just to check that she is okay and after she betrayed you, you tried almost everything to get her back even you wanted to change the timeline just for her and for the sake your friendship and now you were with her the whole night in her apartment alone and stayed with her just so that she can feel better….now tell me are you sure you talking about friendship? 

  
KD: I don't understand what are you talking about?

  
AD: look Kara I don't know what is doing inside your head but I can say that you are different now at least Infront of Lena.

  
They both heard a familiar voice on their mic and it was Kelly "Alex I have something for you. I have a feeling that Andréa is hiding something she is paranoid " 

  
"yes, I am coming to you I'll bring J'onn with me just so he might be helpful in any manner" Alex replied. Turning off the mic she said "Kara our conversation is not over we have to talk about you" Kara just nodded and left the tower and went to the lab while Lena was working when she arrived.  
"Is there any information about leviathan?" Kara asked 

  
"no, not really but I made something for you and me as well… it's like an upgrade to your kryptonite suit I hope that you might like I did some changes like the intensity and the durability is been increased and I added more flexibility to the suit and this time you won't have to cover your face I mean you can use your laser vision" Lena sounded excited explaining the features of the suit.

  
"Okay, that's impressive….I like it. But it's heat vision, not laser vision. thanks, Lena, for your help by the way" Kara smiled "and what did you make for yourself"

  
"Actually, whenever I see you all fighting I am always behind and I really want to fight by your side so I made myself a suit it's kind of a Lexo suit but a little different like it has more ability than the Lexo suit" Lena was excited and after a very long time she actually smiled.

  
"no never… you are not going anywhere and certainly you are not going to fight with us against leviathan…it's not safe for you don't you understand that" Kara concerned

  
"I am going with you all and no one is going to stop me…Kara don't you understand all the things happening right now is somehow because of me I was the reason Lex is hiding behind like a coward he is and we are unable to find him just please let me fight by your side" Lena replied.

  
"but Lena if something happened to you how will I forgive myself," Kara spoke with soft voice.

  
"Kara you need to understand why I am doing this please let me" Lena replied realizing Kara don't hate her which made her heart smile.

  
"Okay you can come but stay in the sides…promise me that you will not do anything rash and you will stay safe just promise," Kara said.

  
"I promise" Lena smiled.

  
In the intercom, Kara heard a voice "Supergirl we need you in the tower right now its urgent Kelly have a lead to leviathan" 

  
"Lena, I have to go," Kara said 

  
"Sure, I'll see what I can find here."

  
They both gave each other a firm nod before Kara vanished into the sky

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
"I am so sorry I asked you and brainy to came" Alex gave an apologetic smile to Nia.

  
"No not at all so what do we find here" Nia replied. By the time Nia asked Supergirl entered the tower and she looked a little shocked and for obvious reasons, she saw Andréa there "what is Andréa doing here" she sounded worried.

  
"Hey don't worry... we got something that is why she is here and she is hypnotized so she will don't remember so don't worry….so both of you" gesturing towards Supergirl and dreamer. "we know that Andréa is somehow connected to leviathan that's for sure and so dreamer can dream about it…I mean do your thing," Alex said.

  
"Yea sure…but I want complete silence and I am saying dead silence" Nia warned.

  
Each and everyone present here agreed and Nia did her thing. It took her almost an hour but she saw something.

  
She explained "It was kind of a void at first but then I saw Russell, I believe William's best friend and Andréa, and then I saw how he died. I saw something which was hazy at first but it came clear it seems like the memory was shoved deep inside like someone doesn't want me or anyone see or her to remember that memory. I then saw Supergirl using obsidian and Lena monitoring her then I saw the shadow of the women who tried to invade the DEO and succeeded a few months back. I saw a green pointed crystal-like which was short as a dagger and she wanted to kill Kara for some reason but Lena came in front of her like a human shield to protect Supergirl. It was challenging for me to listen to the conversation I tried but failed. Just so I saw Lena take the kryptonite and I saw how scared she was. And guess who was the shadow women? none other than Andréa"

  
"Now it's clear I think leviathan have some sort of people who are their assassins and killing people," Alex said.

  
"Yea in have the same feeling too," almost everyone said the same thing. But on other hand Kara  
"what! Lena was protecting me from kryptonite…. Why the hell is she like that I told her to stay away from the danger" Kara is visibly angry and concerned about the act Lena played when she was in obsidian.

  
Nia came close to Alex and whispered in her ears while Kara was growling her anger over Lena "is she okay….it seems like she is over protecting Lena… she looks odd to me do you know what happened"

  
Alex, in turn, whispered "I have no idea she just doesn't want to talk about whatever happening between these two"

  
They both glanced at each other and just knew what they had to do. They both came close to Kara soothing her, they were pretty sure now it is not only about Lena betraying her it is something else. Although it seems like each and every person in the tower were sure, things seemed different or it can most precisely be said odd but J'onn and Kelly decided to remain silent while brainy was not really understanding what is going around him, he always talks about how his emotions work differently in every case.

  
"Hey, why don't we take a night off…do something fun…it's Friday night…and it would be nice like a lot of shit happened in a few weeks and Lena and you both are friends now so it would be just fun" Nia seemed to sound excited as she just wanted to see her reaction about it but to her surprise, Kara turned her head towards Alex for the conformation and it was clear that she was asking whether Lena can come or not. She was approved by a single nod by her big sister.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
As expected, when Kara texted Lena about Friday night. she was a bit uncomfortable and it was valid that she doesn't want to come, first of all, she was embarrassed by what she did, second Alex was not really fond of her in a few weeks so it was clear that Friday night was not for her and definitely not a good idea. But Lena can't deny Kara she was her best friend and she owes her that visit. A few hours ago, Alex and Nia both had their doubts so Alex decided that she will see whether her cop mind is telling her the truth or it's just a whole lot of imagination. Alex asked Nia that she had to talk about something so she should not be late. As the result, she was early because no one wants the wrath of the great Alex Danvers.  
"good you are here…even happy that you are early" Alex had her huge smile.

  
"so, what did you want to ask," Nia asked as casually as she can.

  
"so, it's something that you and I both noticed so thought that you might understand well" Alex replied.  
"what is it?"

"see I know something happened between Lena and Kara like she is acting weird she is over-possessive and she is extremely angry if Lena is in danger after all she was the person who wanted to kill Supergirl and like Lena was protecting Supergirl by keeping a kryptonite dagger thing to her throat…. what is going on? It's kind of cheesy but they are ready to sacrifice themselves for each other" 

  
"it seems like Kara has a little crush on Lena" Nia joked.

  
Alex was kind of shocked by what Nia said and there was an awkward silence between them.

  
"what? I was kidding…. it's a joke, you had to laugh" Nia replied in exaggeration when she saw the state Alex was in "never mind I forgot you are a very serious person" 

  
_But what if that was true what if Nia is right what if….no, that can't be true she is the straightest person I have ever known_ Alex was in her own thoughts until Nia snaps her out of it.

  
"hey…hey so what is my mission, boss, shoot me," Nia said enthusiastically 

  
"yeah…um..so you just have to take care about the things they did not do usually, any difference in their behavior. Got it?" Alex said.

  
"you got it boss" Nia replied giving her a single nod.

  
After ten or fifteen minutes every superfriends was knocking on Kara's door. Hugging each other and feeling a little relaxed  
Everyone was where they should be…except Lena, who was a little late as she expected.

  
Everything was set…wines, movies, popcorns, and even games everything was as Kara planned.

  
a sudden knock on the door, it was not a big deal for any of them until after seeing Lena on the door. Lena was giving everyone a shy smile where from the loud and noisy room, it went dead silent.

  
"Lena, come…you are a little late" Kara smiled but they did not hug as they use to there was a tension maybe because of infinite reasons that were going inside Alex's mind.

  
"Sorry, actually I was working on an algorithm so that whenever and whatever changes or movement will happen in the surrounding or on the earth surface there will be an alert….so I got late" giving her an apologetic smile Lena replied.

  
"That is fine" 

  
Everything was normal she came inside she talked but she was kind of afraid or maybe closed, so Kara checked on her almost every time. And maybe that is why she felt safe. Lena silently went towards J'onn who was sipping his wine and tasting every drop of it. 

  
"hey….hi J'onn. How are you?" Lena asked as politely as she can.

  
"Hello Lena I am fine and good to see you" he smiled.

  
"so I will come straight to the point….I know what I did I screwed up I know that I hurt each and everyone in this room but still, I think you are the one who was hurt the most….I literally wanted to kill your daughters and your brother and I know I was wrong… I am so sorry for what I did I am really sorry" Lena's eyes were filled with tears.

  
"Lena, I know what you did. Honestly, I am just happy that you are back where you belong, with us with Alex, brainy, Nia, and Kara. It's not what you should have done but you were correct in many ways still the way you choose to do was wrong." J'onn replied. While Lena smiled, he continued "you know what, I know what you feel guilt, sorrow and even love for each and every person in the room. And Kara as well." 

  
Lena's smile slowly fades away "ye..yes…yes, she is my friend" she replied hesitantly.

  
"Lena I am a telepath" J'onn smiled and continued "but it is your secrete to keep" and smiled again "just remember what you want, 'who' you want".

  
Lena's heart was pounding her body completely heated up as clearly she was nervous, she took a deep breath and tried to calm her head maybe it was her overthinking but she was thinking about so many things now that J'onn knows she was afraid of what if Alex got to know about it and then to Kara….what will happen what if this ruined their friendship again. She had millions of questions she knew if she panics her deepest darkest secret would be out.

  
It was more than an hour after Lena and J'onn had that conversation and still, she was kind of paranoid, _but he told me it's my secrete to tell so that means he will not say anything oh! god please…..but he is a good man he will not say anything._

  
"everybody it's movie time" Kara excited announced that took Lena's head out of her thought. "so today we will be watching a romantic comedy….and drum roll please" Nia and brainy making the drum sound "sixteen candles" 

  
"oh, hell no" Alex exclaimed.

  
"what it's the best movie of all time" Kara exclaimed

"We have seen that movie so may times"

"I don't care I will watch it again" kara being stubborn.

"fine"

  
"so, everyone start cuddling with your partners into soft blankets, and let's watch the movie" Kara exclaimed.   
"at least I will be snuggling with Kelly I will be fine" smiling at Kelly, Alex replied.

  
Watching everyone hugging their partner J'onn hugging Megan, Kelly hugging Alex, brainy kissing Nia (complete PDA was going on) Lena felt alone sitting on the couch. "hey want to cuddle" Kara sitting beside her asked with open arms covered with the blanket "yeah" she replied with a sheepish smile. Just after getting the warmth and the hug she wanted she fell into sleep soon after, she didn't remember when or how but the comfort she found drifted her to sleep. The next thing she remembers she is beside Kara who is still sleeping. She saw the tv switched off and the lights dim. When she turned her head a little, she saw Alex and J'onn talking there was no one, maybe she was out for long enough that they (super friends) might have left. She slowly and firmly left the couch and again wrapping Kara into the blanket were they both were cuddling a few seconds ago. she walks towards the room where Alex and J'onn were talking. she heard the last few exchanges of their words before entering the kitchen.

  
"does it look like they were fighting a month ago, the way they are cuddling now?" Alex asked.

  
Lena heard a soft laugh "I think I know the answer". It was J'onn as she heard his voice

  
"hey"

  
"hey"

  
"how long I was out," Lena asked "just three hours don't worry when the movie ended I thought to wake both of you up but J'onn insisted to let both of you sleep, and honestly I thought both of you were tired so just I let you both sleep and you both kind of looked cute together," Alex said in a teasing manner which was not expected so soon from her.

_oh! fuck fuck fuck she knows._

Lena asked confidently although she had none of it. That is something she loves about the Luthor gene the whether you are scared or not you don't lose confidence. "so did J'onn told you anything"

  
"yes"

  
_I am fucked_

  
"he appreciates that you are sorry and I appreciate it too" Alex replied with a soft and small smile. "but why do you ask?" 

  
"nothing…nothing I... I just wanted to say you the same that I am so sorry" Lena made something to cover it up "I should go it's too late by the way, good night Alex tell good night to Kara as well" Lena smiled and she left, Alex waved her. Alex's suspicion was now true. In some ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true that Alex senses some tension, a little panic the same panic she had when Maggie confronted her about being into girls, but on other hand, she was not really sure what exactly was going on….it made her, even more, confuse why Lena asked her about J'onn. After sometimes thinking about it she felt that it's just a fragment of her imagination nothing much. she slowly wakes Kara up who was mumbling something and smiling…it might be potstickers and pizza she is dreaming about. It took her to shock when she heard a warm air of whisper from Kara's mouth it was "Lena" Alex was confused as hell and she had no idea what was happening. She left Kara on her bed and went back to her apartment and so was J'onn. Alex was worried about Kara she had an idea of the situation but not something exact. It would be better for Kara to handle this situation on her own. Alex concluded that Lena and Kara have feelings for each other.

  
Few days after the game night, Around 4 in the evening Lena called Alex and asked her to come to her lab and she said that she has a surprise for her.  
"hey" Alex smiled slowly walking toward Lena "so what is your surprise?"

  
"see I did some changes with your suit hope you don't mind" Lena gave her a puppy smile and continued "so your suit is pretty great I have seen you in action with your weapons but you cannot exactly fly in that, can you?"

  
"no"

  
"so now whenever you want to suit up you just have to think that you do as usual but now if you think your suit can help you fly"   
"what…are you serious? That pretty great Lena I liked it" Alex sounded excited.

  
"but before you go, I just wanted to tell you sorry in-person" Lena replied.

  
"I appreciate that…by the way thanks for the upgrade" they both smiled which faded quickly when the monitor showed Lex in a live stream. 

  
"Hello, my dear citizens of the national city I am here to announce to you that I am not what you think…. I am the big bad" voice of Lex from the monitor, his voice exaggerated.

  
"What is he doing" Alex was confused. "why would he expose himself"

  
"I have no idea it's not like him at all" Lena exclaimed. "he always wanted to be the hero and now that he made himself…. he is bored"   
"Maniac" both Lena and Alex exclaimed together.

  
"so I have a plan for you if Supergirl and her super friends are not outside the Luthor mansion in an hour a biochemical will make its way to each and every home in national city…..thank you for your time have a good day" monitor shut down automatically soon after  
"what the hell was that" Lena reacted. "why he wants Supergirl and her super friends that is weird"

  
"what do you expect from a maniac, Lena" 

  
"fare enough"

  
"Hey, Alex did you heard that" Kara's voice from her intercom bussed to Alex's ears.

  
"yea we saw everything and I am with Lena," Alex said looking outside the windows of the Luthorcorp to check if there is an extra problem.

  
"you know what we have to do," Kara said through the intercom  
"oh, sure I do" 

  
Hanging the intercom, she looked at Lena's eyes and said "it's time to suit up" Lena gave her a confident smile and a single nod.

  
{REMEMBER THE SUIT LENA MADE SHE WAS WEARING IT RIGHT NOW FOR THE FIGHT}

  
Within a few minutes, Supergirl and her team were on the property of Luthor. For Lena, it was a very nostalgic moment where she was almost shot by her secretary and had extreme bad memories of Lillian and torching her each and every time, Lex humiliation and who always said that she was not good enough "Lena are you okay" Kara asked touching her shoulder. "yes, I am fine" Lena replied. Kara has understood the things Lena was suffering but it was not time for them to grieve, there was a battle to fight for so she has to control her emotion and she has to show that Lena is good at separating her emotion and her job here.

  
"ah! Supergirl and her super friends finally welcome to Luthor mansion I am not very surprised to see Lena here…..hello sister. I like you soot by the way. I look…vaguely like my Lexo suit. Still copying me. Little sister" Lex replied slowly coming out of the mansion gracefully and smiling. It was very Lex of him to address each and every enemy of him.

  
"Lex Luthor…an idiotic, lunatic, maniac, asshole. So good to see you too" Lena replied in a low tone with cold eyes.

  
"sister watches your language I am still your big brother after all" a soft tone Lex said. And then continued "I am not here to argue little sister…I am here for you to surprise…." Gesturing from behind in the same tone "mother" 

  
Lillian was with them it no surprise for them to see them together, she always had Lex over Lena. Lena was never her daughter and now that she was with him Lena was furious that for once she had a thought to kill them gruesomely as it can be. "hello daughter" Lillian smiled. 

  
"so now that everyone is here…what do you want Lex," Kara asked 

  
"I just want my little sister that's all…. if she comes with me nothing will happen in the national city…. I just want Lena" Lex replied with his unchanged voice.

  
Why does she want Lena for? Will they make her their lab rat or maybe do some experiments on her and make a human weapon against Supergirl. What does he really wanted to form Lena ?

  
"not on my watch" Supergirl replied her voice confident.

  
"Okay as you wish…. but let me tell you, I am a god now…. I have powers you cannot imagine" 

  
"same same bitch" and Kara flew towards him with all her power and punched him in his gut and others got their signal. Lex was just with Lillian and Jemma but he was still as powerful as Supergirl and his friends. The fight was not very long, everyone there was using whatever they had was best and things that would help them to win.

  
Lena POV  
Lena saw from a distance Lex aiming towards Supergirl with his armor it had a small electric kind of bullet that could give in unbearable pain to Kara as the outer covering was made by extremely radiated kryptonite Lena knew about it, she had seen that project in one of Lex's documents. She thought of nothing she had no choice other than to be at the place Kara was in she again came towards and in front of Supergirl taking that bullet which looked like a laser to her gut.

Kara POV  
Lena was shot by the laser blaster when she went to save Kara. She fell in her arms "Lena" Kara said in a rough voice completely wrapping Lena around her arms "I told you to stay away from the danger" her voice was shaky. "then why did you"

  
"Kara it's fine" Lena's voice was achy but she had her smile. "if I die today, I just wanted to tell you that…...I…I love you" her voice was extremely low achy and her eyes were filled with tears. 

  
Kara was hurt and her eyes were red with anger "you are not going to die…. not today" Kara voice was shaky. "hey stay with…LISTEN stay with me"

  
"Supergirl goes…we will handle this son of a bitch" Alex shouted from her behind.

  
Kara flew towards the sky in a fraction of seconds, her eyes were filled with tears and her heart was filled with anger. She landed in the same hospital where brainy was there a few weeks back.

  
"hey, lee…stay with me…. stay with me please" Kara was trying to control her cry while she handed Lena to the doctors. "her pulse is weak take her to ICU" one of the doctors said.

  
"Supergirl…I will be taking over Ms. Luthor's case," the doctor said in a calm voice.

  
a few minutes later  
"will she be alright…" Kara asked swallowing her tears

  
"she will survive. she had experienced a traumatic brain injury causing an interrupted supply of blood in her brain some of her arteries are blocked in this situation…. She has experienced a savior electric shock which leads her to …. I think some kind of body Armor helped her to radiate the energy otherwise it would be a spot death. We have to do an immediate surgery due to some internal bleeding" doctor explaining he continues "although the impact is in her abdomen area it was an electric shock and it will affect her brain so it may or may not have triggered her previous memory or maybe she might experience a memory loss" but she was not paying attention to him, her ears were focusing on the change in the heartbeat in every second. "Supergirl... are you okay," he asked "yeah I am fine" giving him the weak smile she waited.

  
She was dueling over what to do right now being with the one person who was everything for her or goes back to the war her family was fighting alone. Her mind was completely blank by the things going on around her. It was true that her presence was required in both places. As she closed her eyes she just thought of one thing 'what would Lena tell her to do' it was obvious for her to know that answer 'she would tell her to go and fight and win this ugly war' but she can't leave her alone who would she trust 'SAM' just one name in her head but she is in metropolis how will she come here still she trust her, her hands automatically went to her boots where she generally keeps her phone 'Kara Danvers's phone' she quickly dial the number although her hand was completely shaking with horror she called her " hey Kara…nice to hear from you" a familiar voice came from another side of the phone "hello…Sam hi…I…I need your help it's urgent" her breath shaky " yes what is it Kara" Sam replied on the phone "you need to came to the national city" she said. "actually, I am in the national city what is it kara….is everything okay" Sam sounded concerned. "yes…no..just came to Luthor hospital….see don't ask any further question it's just please trust me it's just me and Lena both need you right now" she was trying hard not to cry. "okay just give me few minutes I am on my way" "I can't I have to go it's urgent" Kara replied. "okay just I'll reach the destination soon enough…if it's that urgent you can go". "That it means a lot especially to Lena" Kara replied before disconnecting 

  
Kara genuinely was not giving a fuck if anyone got to know about her secret identity, not right now. The situation was shit but it becomes less shit when she decides to call Sam and got to know that she was in national city. She had no choice but to leave and kill that asshole who did this to Lena. By the time she came back she saw Lillian injured and almost at the brink of her death but for the time she does not care if she dies or not. She does care to kill Lex the only thing she cares about. Her body radiating anger she never felt this kind of anger before. By the time she found Lex he was fighting with john and to her surprise he was overpowering him which was not really possible she could feel her blood boil and anger replacing the tears she just wants to burn him alive. Something happens in just a few minutes or just in a few seconds that took everyone in shock.  
Kara allowed her lasers to blast towards Lex and entirely distorting his half side of her face. Lex has grown with pain his hands covering his half-face he clicked the watch which opened a Transmeta portal and so he dragged himself and Jemma with him leaving behind Lillian who was unconscious with the pain. Although Lillian was hurt, she couldn't care more. Both Alex and J'onn pulled her to the hospital while they both were flying. Kara, J'onn, and Alex almost entered the hospital in just a few seconds, and just after her other super friends arrived too. Kara changed her clothes in no time she ran to the hospital just where she saw Sam sitting looking in the room. 

  
"Sam" Kara smiled hiding her tears

  
"hey thanks for calling me…... I talked to the doctor after the operation and we don't have good news" Sam said in a low and soft tone.  
"no…no…don't…don't tell me."

  
"no…it's not that she will survive…it's just" she pauses turned towards Lena where she was sleeping and took a deep breath then continues "she is in a coma"

  
Kara just stood by she had nothing no emotions she had nothing to say or to think. She was blank. "Kara…. hey Kara. Are you okay?" Sam asked "yeah I just need time"

  
"yeah sure" 

  
Kara gave her a weak smile and left without even seeing Lena. She ran and she almost collided with someone but as soon as she saw the person, she hugged her and let herself cry that was Alex. Alex saw her completely broken. Who would have thought a few months ago Lena the person who tried to kill was the same person she saved today? "hey it's okay she will be fine" Alex said softly. "no, she will not" Kara cried and sobbingly she said "she is in a coma and I can't do anything" both were still hugging but Alex had nothing to say that will help Kara this time "Alex I love her I want her and I can't... I can't lose her, not again." Kara pours her feeling out just like that. Alex was in complete shock 'when did that happen' it was true she concluded kara being in love but it will true she didnt imagined that but thinking somewhere in her mind she knew that it was obvious that both were in love but listening to the confession Kara made, made it much clearer. In another situation Alex would have made fun of it and teased her but now she just wanted Kara to stay strong "I know you did…stay strong Kara…I am sure she will come back to you" Alex replied in a soft tone. "I know the situation is worse but remember I am with you now and always" she smiled towards Kara as they parted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a year. Lena is still in a coma. A lot of things happened a lot of things changed. Kara finally took down Lex and to look at him, his face was completely burned, finally, Supergirl decided that he should be with his old friends, leviathan in the box. Lillian survived and she was sentenced to prison after her recovery for thirty years. J'onn went back to mars with Megan. Brainy and Nia finally said 'I love you' to each other. Kelly proposed to Alex before adopting a child. Kara became a senior journalist and head of the crime news department. William went back to London when Kara casually rejected him now that his work was over. Brainy was still the director of the DEO now that DEO was back on track. Alex became the vigilantly and Kelly took the guardian title while adopting twins a boy and a girl. Nia continued as a fashion reporter. While Luthorcorp was handled my Samantha arias acting CEO of the company. Everything changed. That bumble, hopeful, cute Kara Danvers became more mature and serious while Supergirl never changed. Along with that one thing that never changed that Kara every day, every single day visited Lena while she was asleep. And talking about her day, how she rejected William, how she got the promotion, and all other day-to-day stuff.

  
Kara finally talked to Alex about her feelings for Lena. how she felt it was so true and pure. Alex saw her first-time smile after a really long time while Kara was talking about Lena. Alex looked at Kara the way she talked about Lena she never saw her talking about someone so softly, soon after she was confirmed that Kara really loved Lena when she saw Kara cry every day to sleep looking at one photo of her and Lena together and thinking about the old times.

  
A sudden ringing of the phone while Kara was half asleep, she picks up the call, it was early in the morning.

  
"am I talking to Kara Danvers" a sound of a man as she heard was from another side of the phone asked?

  
"yes" Kara replied yawning.

  
"good morning ma'am. We have news Ms. Luthor is out of a coma and she is now conscious and she is repeatedly asking for you. Can you come as soon as possible"

  
"yes" Kara who was half asleep jumped out of bed with a wide smile on her face, a smile that was lost somewhere in the last year. "I will be there in just a few sec…I mean few minutes"

  
"thank you"

  
She hanged the call and as soon as she hanged, she called each and every one. And ran to the hospital.

\-------

Lena POV

  
"Beep..beep….beep"

  
A sound in the hospital that Lena first heard. She slowly tried to open her eyes but the room was too bright for eyes to see. She tried again this time she succeeds to open her eyes this time. The first thing she saw was a nurse checking her vitals as soon as she wanted to utter something from her mouth, the nurse took a glance at her, she smiled to Lena while the second thing she saw the nurse was running towards the door. What happens she doesn't know after.

  
She woke up again after some time while she had no idea of the time, she guessed that it might be evening or early in the morning. She turned her head slowly towards the doctor who was monitoring her pulse. The next thing she realized was the trauma she faced, "KARA" only one word that she utters through her mouth after her coma. The doctor looked at her and he smiled "welcome back miss Luthor" but right now she just wanted to see Kara just Kara. She tried to sit on the bed but she was not very strong her body was still recovering from the injury "I need to see Kara…. Kara Danvers". She quickly looked at the doctor for him for the response. "yes, we will message her" and he smiled then continued "Ms. Luthor you are still weak you need to take some rest as soon as she will arrive you will be informed". Lena just nodded and gave him a weak smile.

\-------

  
Kara ran to the hospital and stopped at the reception. It was still too early in the hospital so there was a clean corridor. "I am here for Ms. Luthor," she said to the receptionist. She gave her the room number "402". Her heart was pounding, her body was on the verge to explode in happiness, why wouldn't she be happy. Her best friend. No, the love of her life was okay now and she is going to meet her although she saw her yesterday in the night just for five minutes when she was still in a coma. But this was different this was something she wanted for a year now. She came to the room she was looking for "402" a glass at the door to look inside she saw Lena smiling to the nurse she was sure that the nurse was just there for the regular check-up and when she looked at Lena she was as beautiful as she was when they first met. Same puppy green eyes, soft smile, sharp jaw, and the same flirty smile. She looked exactly the same. She just wanted to look at her, just so that she can capture all of her beauty. But she was afraid to go inside, she was afraid to talk to her, she was afraid to even look at her now. She was completely petrified at the present moment. She just looked at her from a distance.

  
  
When Lena was talking to the nurse, she heard the knock while the next thing she saw was Alex. She looked a little different her hair was a little longer than before she looked different, she looked happy. She slowly came towards her and took the chair and sat. while Lena just smiled.  
"hey, Luthor…...my hero" Alex's eyes were filled with tears.

  
Lena had just one thought what happened? Alex who was a few days ago not liked her at all is telling her that she is her hero. Wow.

  
Lena laughed a little and asked "what I did to you in a few days that you think that I am your hero"

  
Alex's soft eyes looked shocked now. She turned her head to the doctor while he just said "we haven't told her anything"

  
"what haven't I known," Lena asked worried her eyes wide. She just thinking about Kara.

  
"Lena it's been almost a year. You were in a coma for a year" Alex replied in a very soft and low tone.

  
"What!" a confusion that she held through her mind but right now she was just interested in knowing where was Kara and in the place of her why Alex was there. "where is Kara?" she took a pause "is she okay. I want to know Alex"

  
Alex replied "yes she is fine it's just. She is afraid to talk to you"

  
"why"

  
"I have no idea"

  
"If she is here, tell her that I need to talk to her alone"

  
"Okay" as soon as Alex left a shadow in the side of the door that Lena saw.

  
"you can come in Kara. I am not going to eat you"

  
Kara slowly and swiftly showed herself. Her eyes were still in the ground and she looked different the bangs were gone a side-parted hair. While her hair was half tied. She wore her blue shirt a white jacket and maroon pants. She came towards her and looked at her.  
"hi," Kara said softly and smiling.

  
"hi"  
There was a silence and they both gazed into their eyes like they just wanted nothing more.

  
"kiss me," Lena said while she saw Kara's puppy eyes having a panic.

  
"what"

  
"I know you want to. Just look at yourself" Lena replied. 

  
"but Lena…you are weak"

  
"oh! common Kara I am strong enough that I can handle a kiss from Supergirl" she had her flirty smile and eyes.

  
Kara softly smiled at her and kissed her. It was a soft kiss a little brush of two lips. A soft caring kiss. It was a simple but powerful kiss. When Lena parted her lips Kara's eyes were still closed and when she opened a single drop of tears fell from her eyes. Then and there Lena realized how much Kara was in love with her. How much Lena wanted to be with her. How much she wanted this. Wanted to live the rest of the life with her. With Kara. This was a completely different feeling. They felt complete.

  
"hey. There are a lot of people here to meet Lena. do you lovey dovy thing after" Nia from behind says giggling?  
"they know?" Lena asked with amusement. While Kara just smiled and left.

  
"Hey, buddy. Good to see you alive" brainy said while Nia just smiled.

  
"thanks" she continues "so I heard that I slept for a year anything new happened in between," she asked light-heartedly.

  
"yes, a lot happened where to start…. I said I love you to Nia" brainy replied proudly.

  
"finally," Lena said taking a deep breath out in exaggeration.

  
"Alex and Kelly are practically married." Brain said while he was cut by Nia "he means they are engaged now" she smiled.  
"that is great news," Lena said while the next thing she asked was obvious "what about Kara did she…."

  
"…. loves you?," Nia said "yeah! she does. There was not a single day she came to the hospital just to check up on you and she talks to you every single day. The goofy girl you remembered is changed now she acts serious and all mature. Now she hides her feelings. but She loves you so very much"

  
Lena had nothing to say her eyes were dripping with tears of joy, now that the one thing she wanted, wants her too.

  
Few days after the doctor cleared Lena. Kara decided that Lena will stay with her or she will stay with Lena. either she just wanted to spend time with her. Lena shifted with Kara just for a few days in her apartment. To her surprise that the small apartment was not very small anymore. They ordered food. While they watched Netflix.

  
Lena just wanted to hear only three words she was waiting to hear it for far too long. Kara softly turned her head looked at Lena. Lena could see how nervous Kara was. "Lena, I want to ask you something," she said nervously.

  
"what is it, Kara?"

  
"Almost a year ago while brainy was in the hospital I said that I might never have what they had, but now it feels like I can have it all. With you. If you don't mind will. You. Go. Out. On. A. Date. With. Me?" 

  
"yes"

  
"What did you say I didn't hear," Kara said in a amuse.

  
"yes, I will go out on a date with you" 

  
"you will" Kara hugged her but softly conscious that she is not fully recovered. 

  
"so, what now," Lena said in a cracking voice.

  
"There is one thing left to say. I didn't reply to what you said that day" Kara looked direct at Lena's eyes and said 

  
"Lena Kieran Luthor I am in love with you too"

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas for the fic, and if you can suggest any let me know.  
> THANKS FOR YOUR TIME : )


End file.
